Kapitola dvacátá: Ztroskotanci
Madison cítila, jak na ni doléhá tlak velitelské pozice. A to tenhle fakt zjistila teprve před pěti minutami, kdy si ji zavolali na ošetřovnu k lůžku kapitána Brucknera, který byl díky kolizi s planetou na delší čas nepohyblivý, pro svá zranění. A na lůžku vedle něj ležela doktorka Salazarová, která na tom nebyla o nic lépe. Což znamenalo vyřazení dvou největších kapacit na palubě Persea. Proto teď procházela ošetřovnu a hledala doktora Noaha Marena. Nikde neleželo, což buď znamenalo, že ej v pořádku, nebo že je na tom tak hrozně, že se na ošetřovnu ani nedostane. Odchytilo ji tu několik podřízených a ostatních členů posádky, kteří chtěli pořádné vysvětlení toho, co se to sakra stalo. Taky proč tomu nikdo nezabránil a co teď budou dělat. Ani na jednu otázku neměla odpověď, což bylo krajně nepříjemné na vysvětlování všem těm lidem. Naštěstí ho našla postávat u dveří z ošetřovny v družném rozhovoru s několika svými kolegy. Noah vypadal až na zavázanou levačku dobře. Madison sama měla odřené čelo, naraženou pravou ruku a několik modřin na těle, roztržené kalhoty a krvavý šrám na levé noze. „Zdravím,“ pozdravila vědce. Ti jí pozdrav opětovali kývnutím hlavy. „Noahu, potřebuju interkom. Musíme lidi obeznámit se situací a ustanovit pravidla, než se celá tahle podělaná situace uklidní. A budu potřebovat vysvětlení, proč se tohle vůbec stalo,“ informovala svého zástupce, který ani nevěděl, že se jím stal. „Jasně. Jak je na tom kapitán a Rose?“ ptal se, aniž by bral v úvahu, že by to nemusela vědět. Ale to mu na mysl nepřišlo. „Nic moc. Má několik zlomenin a musí zůstat na lůžku, pokud se má pořádně uzdravit. To samé Rose. Velení přebíráme my dva.“ Zrovna v téhle situaci, kdy všude panoval zmatek. Panika ne, na nátlakové situace byli lidé na lodi vycvičeni. Blacková ani neměla svůj foťák, což jen dokazovalo vážnost situace. „Co?“ užasl Noah. „No, asi se nedá nic dělat.“ Obrátil se ke kolegům. „Jde se na můstek. Musíme zjistit škody a zprovoznit co nejvíce systémů, nejlépe všechny,“ zavelel. Vyšli k můstku, když Madison zahlédla majora Carpentera. Přesně toho potřebovala, hodlala ho pověřit organizace lidí. „Majore!“ zakřičela. Carpenter vypadal převážně nezraněn, jak si Madison s uspokojením všimla. „Madam?“ otázal se zdvořile. „Zorganizujte to tu, ať nikdo neopouští loď a zajistěte, aby se všichni nahlásili. Také se pokuste zjistit rozsah škod v civilní sekci lodi, musíme mít kde přebývat, pro případ nouze,“ rozkázala. „Ano madam,“ kývl a vyrazil plnit rozkazy. Madison a její skvadra vědců vyrazili na můstek. Loď se zdála být nepoškozená, alespoň chodby kterými procházeli, se tak tvářily. Na můstku panovalo přítmí, díky sněhu, který pokrýval celé přední okno. Vzduch tam čpěl kouřem a spáleninami. Noah stiskl tlačítko, které mělo rozsvítit světla, ale nic se nestalo. Rázným krokem přešel k asgardskému panelu a pokusil spustit několik věcí. Opět bezvýsledně. Madison všechny jeho kroky napjatě sledovala. „Rozvody energie jsou v háji. Nezjistím víc, dokud to neopravíme,“ informoval podplukovníka Blackovou zachmuřeně. V závislosti na rozsahu škod to mohlo být buď špatné, nebo katastrofální. „A to potrvá jak dlouho?“ chtěla vědět Madison. Nelíbila se jí představa, být tu jen tak a bez energie. „Asgardské počítačové jádro má svoji vlastní jednotku, to bychom měli zprovoznit brzy, madam. Zbytek lodi bude horší,“ informoval ji vědec, jehož jméno si Madison nepamatovala. Noah přikývl. „Přesně tak. Ale kdo ví, kolik času zabere centrální rozvod? Třeba ho neopravíme vůbec,“ zvažoval Maren. „To zní vážně děsně optimisticky,“ zašklebila se na něj Madison. „Co vůbec můžu dělat s tím jádrem?“ „No, měla bys být schopná přenosu, zapnout dilatační pole, a spoustu dalších věcí, které jsou nám momentálně k ničemu,“ vyjmenovával Noah. „No, pokud tu někde nemají tropy a já je přehlédla, nebo tu nechcete strávit mládí, tak je nám to platné asi jako mrtvýmu zimník,“ okomentovala možnosti sarkasticky Madison. „Ale zapněte to.“ „Dobře. Můžeš, Lyndone?“ požádal Noah kolegu, který před chvílí mluvil. „My půjdeme zjistit, co dál můžeme dělat.“ „Jasně.“ Lyndon otevřel na jádru nějaký panel a z něj vyjely zčernalé krystaly. „Tak tohle bude ještě veselé,“ ucedil. „Hodně štěstí,“ popřál mu Noah. „Vám taky.“ Madison neklidně přelétávala pohledem z jednoho na druhého, protože absolutně netušila, co se děje. Noah jí nic nevysvětlil a opustil místnost. S výrazem, který jasně říkal, že by ho nejraději zaškrtila, se otočila na vědce jménem Lyndon a vytáhla obočí. „Co je za problém?“ „Ale nic. Jen vyhořelo pár krystalů. Bude to trvat trochu déle,“ informoval ji vědec a začal se v tom hrabat. Podplukovník tam jen tak stála a připadala si jako pitomec, protože kromě vojenských taktik, letu, či boje o tomhle neměla ani potuchy. Nakonec odešla z můstku, aby vědce nerušila a vydala se najít majora Carpentera. Cestou ještě zabočila do ošetřovny, do níž stále proudila fronta lidí a panoval v ní stále stejný ruch. Zastavils se u sestry, která si dělala jmenný seznam lidí, kteří jí tamtudy prošli. „Tak jak jsme na tom?“ zeptala se a nahlížela sestře do papírů. „O dost lépe. Už tu mám sto padesát lidí,“ informovala sestra. „Skvěle. Neviděla jste někde Carpentera?“ „Od chvíle, co jste ho poslala pryč, tak ne, madam.“ „Děkuji.“ S tím šla dál prohledávat loď a hledat svého podřízeného. Přitom zkoumala stav lodi. Na povrch vypadalo všechno docela dobře a nepoškozeně. Jenže zdání může klamat, to je obecně velmi dobře známá věc. Nakonec ho našla vycházet z jídelny. „Ah, tady jste, majore.“ Zamířila k němu rázným krokem. „Tak jak to vypadá?“ „Škody jsou minimální, alespoň podle toho, co jsme byli schopno zjistit. Prohledali jsme většinu prostor a nikde nebyl nikdo vážněji zraněný.“ „Alespoň něco,“ ulevilo se Madison. „Pravý hangár je skoro celý pohřbený. Levý je na tom lépe, ale i tak. Ven se bude dostávat dost těžko,“ pokračoval ve vyjmenovávání následků major. „No bezva. Jsem zvědavá, jak budeme shánět pomoc, pokud to bude potřeba.“ „Vyhrabeme si díry,“ pokrčil rameny major. „Kdo je vůbec zodpovědný za nepřizpůsobení letu stavu vesmíru a letové dráhy? Za tohle by někomu měli sebrat papíry.“ Carpenter se pokoušel o humor, ale tentokrát narazil. „To není vtipné,“ odsekla mu podplukovník Blacková a odešla. Znovu si prošla loď a zorganizovala dvě setkání s posádkou. Jedno se zraněnými na ošetřovně a druhé ve společenské místnosti. Vysvětlila jim, co se stalo, proč si myslí, že se to stalo a jaká je jejich současná situace, s tím, že nejdříve opraví rozvody a až pak se rozhodnou co dál. Pochopitelně se dočkala spousty námitek, návrhů i nadávek. Jenže jí to bylo jedno. Ona teď byla za tyhle lidi zodpovědná. A hodlala pro to dělat co nejvíc. Zakázala proto komukoliv opouštět loď. Nepředpokládala, že by se o to někdo pokoušel, ale člověk nikdy neví. Nakonec zašla za plukovníkem Brucknerem, aby ho informovala o situaci. Jak ležel v té posteli, tak se skoro nepodobal, tomu silnému a energickému člověku, kterého znala. Budil dojem… no, zraněného, což taky byl. „Planeta s bránou byla hned vedle, že jo?“ ujišťoval se Ben s malátností v hlase. Dostal nějaká sedativa, takže byl poněkud ospalý. „Přesně tak. V podstatě kousek,“ souhlasila s ním Madison. „Vezměte 302 a doleťte tam. Podle informací, by na planetě měla žít nějaká rasa, tak vám třeba pomůže, nebo poradí, na koho se obrátit.“ „Myslíš, abych letěla já?“ zeptala se lehce nevěřícně Madison. „Kdo bude velet Perseovi?“ „Copak potřebuje něco velet?“ zabručel Ben. „My to zvládneme. Kdyžtak někoho pověřím.“ „Určitě?“ „Jo. Běž.“